


Pi and Porn

by sperrywink



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Pi Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon AU: Barry tries to pick up Len on Pi Day. Len is totally agreeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi and Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my Pi Day story, only four days late! Still, I figure porn is good any day of the year. :-)

Len was in his favorite booth in Motorcar with an earbud in one ear listening to the police band, and watching the station to see if response times had improved since he was last in Central City. So far there was a ten second improvement overall, which shouldn’t be enough to put his current heist in jeopardy, but he wanted some more data to be absolutely sure before leaving for the day. He had clocked the police at various times, and this time of day was turning out to be the slowest in terms of response times, so he wanted to see how long this lasted.

The waitress Barb wandered by with the coffee pot and asked, “More coffee, honey?”

Flashing her a smile, Len replied, “Sure, and how about a slice of cherry pie?”

She poured him a fresh cup of coffee and said, “You got it.”

When she came back with the pie, Len smiled again, but his attention was already on another call out on the police band. Once she left, he turned back to the station, and let his natural time-keeping ability mark the response time. He made note of it in the little spiral notebook he had picked up in the dollar store, and once he flipped the lid on the book and put it back in his jacket pocket, began to eat his pie. 

Cherry pie was one of the better things on the menu, and it had always been his grandfather’s favorite, so when he indulged it was always with a bit of nostalgia. As he took another bite, his attention was caught by a young guy making his way from the station to the Motorcar doorway. He obviously wasn’t a cop, but Len pulled his hat down a bit more just in case, and switched his phone from the police band to a spring training baseball game.

Len could see the doorway in the plate glass, but kept his back to the door to avoid easy detection, and he watched in the pane of glass as the young guy came in and hailed Barb. She obviously knew him and treated him with good humor. Len couldn’t hear them over the din in the crowded diner, but he figured it wasn’t important. Or so he thought until the guy made his way to Len’s booth. 

With an easy-going smile, the young guy waved at the empty half of Len’s booth and asked, “Mind if I sit here? There’s no free booths, and Barb said you were celebrating Pi Day too.”

Len looked up but didn’t see a hint of recognition on the guy’s face, so he nodded and waved a casual hand in welcome. He took out his earbud, and turned off the baseball game. He always did like living on the edge, and hanging out with a guy with a CCPD forensics lanyard ID around his neck was just that. On the other hand, it might provide an interesting perspective to the other side of the fence.

Len asked, “There’s a day celebrating pie?”

Barb delivered a slice of blueberry pie and a cup of coffee to the guy. Before digging in, the guy said, “Well, yeah. March 14th or 3/14, you know, pi.”

It wasn’t often Len felt stupid, but he had no idea what the guy was talking about. He raised his eyebrows, and said, “The only days associated with March I know are St. Patrick’s Day and the Ides of March.”

“You’re obviously not a scientist, although I should have known by the way you dress. You look too cool to be a nerd. But anyway, 3.14 are the first three digits of pi, the mathematical constant used in calculating the diameter of a circle? Thus, March 14th is known as Pi Day. Everyone celebrates by eating pie of some kind.”

The guy smiled at him, but it was self-deprecating. Len guessed he felt uncomfortable explaining some geek holiday to someone who apparently looked ‘too cool’ to know about it, instead of just too uneducated. Deciding to play into the guy’s perceptions, with a smirk Len replied, “If you say so, kid.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-four!”

“The gray in my hair says otherwise.”

The kid ducked his head down and peered into Len’s face as if he would be able to see under Len’s hat better that way. “Really? I never would have guessed… not that it wouldn’t look totally distinguished on you or whatever. You’re totally rocking your look with the buckles on your jacket and the hat, and I’m going to shut up now and eat my pie.” A blush was staining the guy’s cheeks, and he ducked his head down further, and dropped his gaze as if embarrassed. He also chowed down on his pie, making it disappear rapidly.

As he watched the guy finish his pie, Len wondered a bit at how slow he was being, because apparently this was a pick-up, not just sharing a booth in a crowded diner. Still, he cut himself some slack since that whole Pi Day thing had thrown him. 

Len considered the kid, trying to decide his next move. The guy was thin and tall, and had a charming smile and pretty eyes. Len certainly wouldn’t mind seeing him between the sheets and out of that old-man cardigan, but the ID lanyard gave him pause… for a second, but then Len’s innate thrill-seeking took over, and he smirked. He could handle some techie. He replied, “Thank you. Don’t worry, the whole geek-chic thing is totally working for you too,” and when the guy raised his head in apparent shock, Len winked and gave him a half-smile.

Although the guy’s cheeks reddened more, he still smiled wide and his tapping fingers stilled next to his empty plate. “So, ah, yeah. Do you come here often?”

Len laughed, and the guy dropped his face into his hands. He mumbled, “I can’t believe I just asked you that.”

“I do come here often, but if you’d like to show me someplace new, I’m game.”

“Oh,” the guy said as his startled gaze lifted to Len’s again. Then he was beaming at Len, and continuing with, “I could give you a tour of my lab? Or have you been to Jitters? I don’t know what you would like to do? I’m Barry, by the way.”

Len could just imagine the looks on the officers’ faces if he came sauntering into the police station to tour a lab. Restraining his smirk, he said, “I’m Len, and I was thinking of somewhere more intimate.”

“More-, wow, really? Okay, that’s fast, but also good! It’s not that I’m not interested, I’m just more used to dinner dates, maybe the movies, trivia night?”

“I didn’t know Pi Day, I don’t think trivia night is right for me.”

“Sure, of course. So I guess I could show you my apartment? It would definitely be more… private.”

Throwing down enough money to cover both their meals, Len replied, “Lead the way.”

Outside the diner, Len took Barry to his bike once Barry admitted he didn’t have a car, and they rode it to Barry’s apartment, which wasn’t far away. Barry’s grip around his waist wasn’t tight, and he left a small space between them, so Len wondered if this was really going to work out. Barry seemed hesitant now, and unschooled in hook-ups in general.

Once in Barry’s apartment, Barry rubbed his hands down his thighs, and awkwardly asked, “Do you want something to drink?”

Instead of answering, Len grabbed hold of Barry’s hip and reeled him in. Softly saying, “Hey,” Len placed his other hand on Barry’s jaw to tilt his head the way he wanted so he could kiss him easily. Barry stilled for long enough that Len wondered if this was going to be the end of things, but then Barry surged forward and wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders, kissing back ferociously. 

His arms knocked Len’s hat to the ground, but Len let it go. He figured they would hopefully be shedding more clothes soon enough. Barry was a good kisser with firm pressure and not too messy. This was actually the best kiss Len had had in a while. It was drugging and passionate. He leaned back against the door with Barry draped over him, and just let it all go.

Finally Barry pulled back, and looked into Len’s eyes, before his gaze moved up to Len’s hair. “Wow, your hair _is_ gray and really short,” he said, as his hands began caressing Len’s head. “Feels nice.”

It did feel good, and Len closed his eyes to savor it. Still rubbing Len’s head, Barry kissed him this time, and Len went with the flow. He wasn’t in a rush, and even though he usually didn’t get lost in kissing his hook-ups, with Barry it was working for him.

Barry’s long fingers caressed his head in a sinful massage as they made out, and Len found his fingers tensing and releasing against Barry’s hip and jaw, it felt so good. Barry moaned, and pressed in more, and Len slid his hand from Barry’s hip around to his back to pull him in even tighter. He could feel the press of Barry’s erection against his hip, which finally sparked the fire that had been smoldering inside him. Len twisted them around so he could press Barry against the door, and took control of the kiss.

Enough fooling around.

As Len deepened the kiss, Barry held on tight to his shoulders and trembled in his arms. Reaching up to help Barry lower his arms, Len divested him of the cardigan. Then Len was able to get Barry’s shirt untucked from his pants, and skim his hands underneath. Barry sucked in his stomach, which amused Len so much, he broke the kiss to laugh against Barry’s mouth. 

Barry grumbled and said, “Not everyone can have abs.”

Nibbling a path to Barry’s ear, Len whispered back, “Don’t worry. You have other charms. Pretty eyes, pretty mouth, long fingers, gorgeous legs.” As he mentioned features, Len let his hands drift over Barry’s body, ending by pulling on one of Barry’s thighs encouraging him to wrap one leg around Len’s leg. Len then thrust slowly to check out how they fit together. 

It was perfection.

Barry panted hard, and his head thumped back against the door. He moved his hips in rhythm with Len’s, and Len was only barely listening to what he was saying, too busy enjoying his arousal and the feel of Barry pressed against him. Barry ended with, “God, you feel amazing. This never happens to me.”

Finally catching what Barry was saying, Len replied, “Well, you’re too busy playing trivia night apparently,” and Barry laughed breathlessly.

“I am, it’s true! But you’re totally swaying me to your way of thinking here.”

“So I can sway you into exchanging blow jobs?” He touched Barry’s mouth gently.

Barry kissed him frantically, and said, “Oh my god, yes.” 

He dropped his leg and pushed at Len until they switched positions, and Len let the door hold his weight. Barry fell to his knees easily, and Len was reminded of the best parts of youth. These days his knees would never forgive him if he dropped that hard. As they maneuvered, Len took the opportunity to shrug off his coat and drop it to the floor. Once his arms were clear of it, he ran his hands through Barry’s hair. It was super soft, and when Len tugged lightly, Barry bit his lip and his fingers danced faster on Len’s buckle and zipper, undoing them.

Barry tugged down his jeans and underwear to mid-thigh, and since Len’s shirt was pretty tight, he had an unobstructed view down to Barry as he stroked Len’s cock. Len settled heavier against the door, and tugged on Barry’s hair again, mostly so that he could see Barry’s eyelids flutter in pleasure again. Watching Barry and feeling the tight pull on his cock was ramping him up.

As Len tugged on his hair, Barry moaned and stopped stroking Len’s cock so he could suck it down. Len said, “Fuck, yeah,” and spread his legs as wide as his unzipped pants would allow. Barry’s blow job was wet and sloppy, but in the best possible way. He was obviously not as experienced at it as he was with kissing, but his enthusiasm totally made up for it. Len hadn’t been with someone so into him in a while. Everyone he ran into in bars was so busy acting cool that they didn’t let go. Barry was entirely different, and it was beyond refreshing.

So Len relaxed and watched, feeling every suck and pull, and let his desire build as slowly and wantonly as it wanted to. Finally, after long minutes, Len was on the precipice, so he tugged harder on Barry’s hair, pulling him off. Barry whined his displeasure, but went with Len’s direction. Using one hand to replace Barry’s mouth on his cock, with a couple hard, fast strokes, Len was coming into the cup of his hand with a groan.

Watching Len avidly, which Len could see from the slits of his barely open eyes, Barry said, “Fuck, look at you.” Instead of answering with words, Len brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked his fingers clean. He didn’t take his gaze off Barry’s face. Barry stared back with his mouth hanging slightly open, and the heel of his hand pressing into his cock.

He was still the most enticing thing Len had seen in a long time, and Len was having more fun blowing the kid’s mind than he had had in many of his recent heists. He just hoped blowing Barry for real would turn out just as enticing. He suspected it would. 

Finally, Len’s hand was clean and he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a slight pop. Barry said, “God, please.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Len replied and pulled Barry to his feet. Like a colt, Barry scrambled a bit uncoordinatedly as he got up, but he easily leaned in and kissed Len once there. As they kissed, Len pulled up his jeans, and did the zipper, leaving his buckle for later. He then guided Barry back against the door, and did his own, slower descent to the floor.

Barry was already undoing his pants, so at first Len ran his hands up Barry’s sides, and across his waist, feeling the smooth skin and the contractions of Barry’s muscles. Since Barry’s pants were so loose, they feel easily to below his knees once undone, and once fallen, Len tugged Barry’s boxers down towards the floor too. Barry’s cock jutted out between his shirttails, so Len pushed Barry’s shirt up towards his armpits, before taking his cock in one hand and stroking. Barry’s head again thumped against the door.

Len said, “You’re gonna give yourself a concussion doing that.”

“It’ll be worth it, oh my god.” Barry was panting again, and his gaze was locked on the ceiling.

Len didn’t bother with any theatrics, he just started slow by sucking on the head of Barry’s cock, getting a feel for its length and breadth, as well as taste. Barry’s cock was long and thin, just like him, and the taste was a musky, kind of oat-y one that was seriously addicting. Barry’s head snapped forward at the first suck, and he stared down at Len with wonder in his face. Len felt like a rockstar. 

Bobbing now, Len sucked more and more into his mouth every time. He let his eyelids close to better savor the feel and taste. Barry squirmed and his hips pushed forward but then aborted their movement with gasps from Barry. Len took hold of his hips, and encouraged Barry into controlled, but deeper thrusts, since he could take it.

Barry became increasingly loud then, and Len was amused thinking of Barry’s poor neighbors getting a show, although not as good as the show he was getting. He was moaning up a storm, with the occasional curse breaking out as his cock bottomed out in Len’s throat. Len loved the feel of every thrust and the way Barry was obviously coming apart.

Len wasn’t surprised when only a couple more sucks later, Barry was saying, “Oh, god, you gotta-,” and pulling Len’s mouth off his cock. It had barely gotten out of Len’s mouth before Barry was coming, some of his come hitting Len in the cheek before Barry’s hand could catch it. Barry slumped hard against the door, and started sliding towards the floor.

Len got a better grip on his hips, and said, “Whoa, there.”

Barry just waved his clean hand as if saying, “Yeah, whatever,” but he stopped sliding down, so Len considered it a win. There wasn’t room for both of them down there. Once Barry was stable, Len used one of Barry’s coattails to clean off his cheek, and Barry grimaced down at him, but Len just laughed in his face.

Barry tugged his shirt over his head without unbuttoning it, and then Len helped him pull up his boxers and do up his pants, so they wouldn’t trip him up. Then Barry held out a hand, so Len took it and used it as leverage to get back to his feet. He said, “Thanks.”

“No, thank you, seriously, that was amazing.” Barry kissed him, and hummed against his mouth. With a blush he asked, “I don’t suppose you can stick around? Maybe stay for dinner or TV? I think there’s a documentary on James Watson and the rise of modern genetics on TV. And then maybe have a round two?” 

The last part was said in a rush, and Len smirked at him, amused at how he could still be embarrassed. Len kissed back and said, “Let’s skip the documentary and go right to the round two, how about that? Maybe we can even make it to the couch or the bed.” He would have to text his crew to postpone their meeting to tomorrow, but it would be worth it. Good orgasms always put him in a more cunning mood.

Barry nodded with a beaming smile. “Yes, yes, anything.”

Smirking again, Len kissed him slow and sultry. “I’ll hold you to that.” And maybe he could also get some inside information on the forensic investigations of Central City’s finest. Win-win all around, for him at least.


End file.
